Mañana y Noche
by Maranine Scual
Summary: Hinata tuvo un sueño que la hace avergonzarse, pero ¿qué pasará cuando se de cuenta de que su primo sabe perfectamente que se trata de él? Lemon. NejiHina


**Mañana y Noche**

Sin duda sabrás, querida lectora, que hay ciertos días en los que una mujer, sobre todo una adolescente, al despertar sabe que debe evitar a toda costa cualquier situación tentadora con un hombre, porque sabe que terminará por caer en ella. Puro acto de las terribles hormonas.

_¡Oh! _

Ese era el día de Hinata. En cuanto abrió los ojos sintió un río de fuego descender desde su bajo vientre. Sin levantarse, se tocó los labios ardientes, como si alguien apenas los hubiese estado besando con fuerza. Trató de levantarse y se dio cuenta de que sus piernas estaban instintivamente abiertas. Las cerró con demasiada fuerza al sentir que nuevamente el calor se deslizaba entre ellas.

_¡Oh-hu!_

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Sentía su cuerpo latir como si fuera un solo corazón en lugar de un conjunto complejo de órganos. Bueno, especialmente _ahí abajo_. Cruzó las piernas para aumentar la fuerza sobre su entrepierna, pero apenas y dio resultado. Jadeó al levantarse del futón definitivamente, pues otra ola de calor la golpeó. Una ducha, sí, una ducha de agua bien fría era lo que necesitaba.

Pero te preguntarás ¿por qué esta así, tan… excitada? ¡Ah! Y les hablo a los dos, lectora y a ti, señor lector; porque no creas que discrimino querido, no, simplemente apelé a la compresión femenina.

Hinata se recargó en la ducha, roja de vergüenza y de… sí, de excitación.

_¡Oh! _Había… Había tenido… _¡Oh no! No podía ser…_

–_Hinata-sama…_

Dio un respingo cuando el agua fría tocó su sensible cuerpo. Estaba mareada y el agua fría le ayudó a relajarse, llevándose también con ella todo el calor que había en su cuerpo, tranquilizándola por fin.

Respiró hondo mientras se vestía.

–"_Olvídalo Hinata, no conviene ahora estar recordando e-eso" —_se dijo a sí misma.

Estaba decidida a no permitir que ese calor se apoderara de su cuerpo de nuevo en ningún momento de su día. Apenas si estaba despuntando el alba y ya tenía muchas cosas que hacer: primero, tendría que presentarse ante su padre para rendirle informes de la reciente misión, de la cual apenas había regresado la tarde del día anterior. Después, a entrenar a solas para que después se le uniera su hermana Hanabi y su padre las observara. Luego, el desayuno donde se les unirían algunos miembros del consejo y un callado y reservado Neji. Y a seguir entrenando con él o con Hanabi hasta tener que tomar el merecido descanso antes de sus clases de bordado, pintura, ceremonia del té, etiqueta y música que tendría esa tarde. _Pff_ Sin duda su día no tenía nada de alentador.

Salió de sus aposentos ya ataviada con sus ropas de entrenamiento dirigiéndose a los de su padre, quien iniciaba la acción de su día tan temprano como ella.

–Buenos días otou-san –dijo al cerrar la fina puerta de bambú detrás de ella.

Minutos después, caminaba hacia la zona de los dojos de la mansión y pretendía entrar al que normalmente entrenaba ella, pero ya había un Souke ahí, así que siguió de largo y entró en silencio en el contiguo.

– ¡Hinata-sama!

La mencionada sufrió de un furioso encender de sus mejillas cuando escuchó aquella voz masculina.

– ¡O-onii-san! Y-yo… no pensé que hubie-hubiese alguien aquí, lo… lo siento —murmuró dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

– ¡No! No se valla –dijo Neji mientras cruzaba la habitación a zancadas, acercándose a ella.

Hinata dio un paso atrás y se tensó al sentirlo tan cerca de ella. No estaba lista, aún no estaba lista para… ¡BUM! La bomba de intenso calor explotó justo en el centro de su cuerpo y fue todo hacia su vientre al recordar con toda precisión su sueño. Se tensó aún más y su espalda fue a chocar contra la pared.

Neji sin duda sospechaba que algo ahí estaba pasando, o más bien sabía, pues la había ido arrinconando hasta casi pegar su cuerpo al de ella, mientras la observaba con sus blancos ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Qué… qué pasa, Neji-oniisan?

Él levantó las cejas y abrió bien los ojos.

–No lo sé, dígamelo usted – ronroneó cerca de su oído.

– ¿Yo? P-pues… –Hinata dudó "_No es nada, Neji, no te preocupes. Solamente tuve un sueño _muy erótico contigo_ y cada vez que lo recuerdo me pongo como una olla express, pero ¡bah! Nada que no podamos resolver…_". Hinata paró abruptamente su soliloquio mental y miró a su primo Neji, quien había recargado ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza.

– ¿Sí? –ella aguantó un estremecimiento al sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra su cuello.

–S-soñé contigo. –Confesó al fin, incapaz de mentirle.

– ¡Ah! ¿Sí? –Volvió a ronronear el muchacho mientras le acariciaba la ardiente oreja izquierda – ¿Y qué tipo de sueño era, _Hinata-sama_?

Ella gimió al sentir una presión contra su vientre ajena a su cuerpo, ¿podría ser que…? Cerró los ojos y otra punzada de calor la rodeó, al punto de ser casi doloroso…

–Pues… ehmm… –balbuceó ella encogiéndose aún más.

– ¡Hermana, hermana! ¿Estás aquí?

Neji se separó de ella como un relámpago y Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de relajarse para cuando Hanabi entró a la estancia.

– ¡Hoy me desperté temprano, hermana! ¡Así podremos empezar juntas! –dijo la niña mirando animadamente a la muchacha.

–S-sí.

– ¿Qué tienes, Hinata? –Hanabi había fruncido el ceño al percatarse de su estado.

–Nada, imôto-chan –contestó con seguridad la mayor.

—Bueno, pues vamos ¿no? Hay que buscar otro dojo ya que Oniisan está usado este ¿verdad? —dijo la niña jalando a su hermana hacia la salida.

–No es necesario, yo ya me iba. –replicó el shinobi mirando a su prima mayor con esa sonrisa perversa tan característica de él.

–Nos veremos esta noche, Hinata-sama –prometió en su oído al pasar a su lado para que solo ella le escuchara.

Hinata se quedó paralizada ¿Qué…? Inhala, exhala, inhala… Ok, no se podía poner así enfrente de Hanabi ¿verdad? Y mucho menos si pensaba estar verdaderamente concentrada en su entrenamiento.

Pero las horas pasaron, y no pudo hacerlo; su padre la regañó por no esquivar un golpe de Hanabi que ella ya dominaba, tuvo que cambiarse después del desayuno porque se había derramado encima gran parte de su té (ya frío, por supuesto) al darse cuenta de que Neji la miraba intensamente; se pinchó varias veces, arruinó la pintura en la que había estado trabajando, olvidó gran parte de la ceremonia de té y fue fuertemente reprendida, nunca pudo tocar más de cinco notas bien y seguidas… Jamás pudo concentrarse realmente en todo el día.

Solo podía pensar en su sueño y en lo que podría pasar si Neji cumplía su promesa. Pero no la iba a cumplir, seguro que no. Solo la estaba provocando, molestándola de una retorcida manera ¿verdad?

Por fin había llegado el final del día, y Hinata no podía olvidar la promesa de su primo. Ataviada únicamente con su yukata para dormir, salió al jardín de su cuarto para tomar un poco de aire. Se sentó en el banco que tenía allí y suspiró. Solo eran imaginaciones suyas, Neji no iba a venir.

¿Había salido al jardín para esperarlo? No, claro que no. Solo necesitaba mirar un poco la luna antes de irse a acostar, eso era. Pero es que era tan difícil olvidar el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, que aunque le costaba aceptarlo anhelaba que Neji acudiera a ella, al menos esa noche.

Se despertó sobresaltada y se llevó automáticamente la mano al cuello ¿Qué…? Se había quedado dormida…

—Dígame, Hinata-sama ¿cómo era exactamente su sueño? —murmuró Neji, resoplando muy cerca de su cuello.

Hinata se retorció sobre sí misma inconscientemente para alejarse de él, pero los brazos del shinobi ya la tenían fuertemente apresada.

—Neji…

—Dígame, Hinata-sama. De lo contrario… me veré obligado a satisfacer mi curiosidad… por mí mismo —ordenó el muchacho depositando húmedos besos en el cuello de la kunoichi — ¿Así empezaba?

—S-sí —suspiró Hinata cerrando los ojos, expresando placer.

Neji siguió repartiendo húmedos, largos y suaves besos por todo el cuello femenino, mientras que ella solamente suspiraba. Siguió con su mandíbula, oreja, barbilla, la otra oreja, otra vez mandíbula, barbilla, justo debajo del labio inferior… Y ahí se entretuvo un largo y exasperante momento, como adorando ese punto de su rostro pero torturando cruelmente a su boca.

Hinata entreabrió sus labios y movió la cabeza hacia adelante, pues la había echado hacia atrás para brindarle mayor acceso a su cuello. Le rogó con los ojos y Neji se detuvo.

— ¿La besaba en la boca? —musitó acunándole la cara con las manos.

—Uhm… —asintió ansiosa.

Lo hizo. La besó con tanta lentitud y suavidad como lo había hecho momentos antes justo debajo de su labio inferior. Con su lengua la obligó a abrir más los labios y exploró a fondo la cavidad de su boca, ahogando uno que otro suspiro de Hinata con la suya. Sin embargo, el beso lento y suave con el que había empezado, se convirtió en uno fuerte y ansioso. Neji cada vez le exigía más y ella le respondía con frenesí, sintiendo que no deseaba separarse nunca de él.

— ¿Entrábamos a su habitación?

— ¡Sí! –susurró ella, sin saber exactamente a qué respondía.

Neji la alzó en vilo, entraron por la puerta abierta de su cuarto y la depositó muy suavemente sobre su lecho. Él se irguió y se miraron, mientras que se despojaba de la parte superior de su indumentaria. Hinata se sonrojó de pura vergüenza, aunque no podía apartar la mirada del bien formado abdomen de su primo, y cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

—Neji, y-yo creo que no-nosotros no…

El shinobi se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar.

—Shh, olvídese de todo —ronroneó mirándola a los ojos —. Solamente me está contando de qué trataba su sueño…

Ella cerró los ojos y se abandonó al beso que su primo le estaba dando. Era tan dulce, tan tierno… Sabía exactamente cómo y cuándo besarla, cómo hacer para que ella perdiera el sentido de todo con un solo roce. Aunque seguramente eso Neji lo hacía inconscientemente o ella estaba muy deseosa de él.

Neji bajo de nuevo con besos húmedos por su cuello y sus manos comenzaron a bajar, recorriendo lentamente el cuerpo de Hinata, entreteniéndose especialmente con sus caderas, mientras abría con disimulo la parte inferior de la yukata

—Hinata-sama —dejó de besarla para susúrrale en el oído izquierdo —, ¿qué pasaba después?

Ella ahogó un gemido y trató en vano de regular su respiración. La mano de Neji es estaba colando en un lugar demasiado peligroso… Aunque intentaba ocultarlo acariciando "inocentemente" su vientre aún cubierto con tela.

—N-no lo recuerdo…

— ¿Está segura? –Volvió a besarle el oído — De acuerdo. Como su imaginación se ha quedado corta… Tendré que usar la mía entonces.

—Uhmm… –respondió la Hyuuga ladeando la cabeza, brindándole a Neji mejor acceso a su cuello.

La hizo ponerse semisentada y entre beso y beso le abrió la yukata de manera que solo sus níveos hombros estuvieran descubiertos, para luego adorarlos con hambre y ternura. No podía soportar el no verlo, el no tocarlo, por lo que sólo su cuello se hizo insuficiente. Ella suspiraba y gemía en su oído, mientras él exploraba su cuerpo con las manos, buscando y encontrado a veces la textura de la tersa piel de su prima; así como Hinata se atrevió a pasar las manos por la espalda masculina.

Sus piernas habían permanecido cerradas a cualquier acceso, pero no sin esfuerzo. No sabía qué hacer. Neji, al parecer se conformaba con besarla y acariciarla de momento, pero ella ya no quería solamente eso. Lo empujó un poco y, en un ataque de atrevimiento, empezó a desatar el cinturón del traje de su primo, pero le temblaban demasiado las manos.

— ¿Preferimos tomar la iniciativa, Hinata-sama? —comentó él con una sonrisa ladina, ayudándola n su labor.

Entre los dos terminaron de desatarlo, pero él le apartó las manos y se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, obligándola a sacar los brazos de la yukata. Luego, se apartó y los ojos casi se le salían de sus órbitas de admiración. Pero ella fue presa de la vergüenza e intentó cubrirse.

—No, deja —murmuró él volviendo a apartarle las manos.

Hinata volvió a sentir aquel mismo bulto en su vientre que había sentido en la mañana cuando Neji se volcó sobre ella, tocando y besando la sensible piel de sus senos. Ambas cosas le provocaron espasmos incontrolables y ríos de fuego volvieron a resbalar entre sus piernas. Ella ya no lo soportaba…

Estampó su boca con la de Neji, besándolo de una manera de la que nunca se hubiera creído capaz, y lo empujó a un lado para poder liberar sus piernas. Él se separó del ella al sentir el empujón y la miró desconcertado, pero sonrió de satisfacción cuando vio que lo invitaba entre sus piernas.

_Uno… Dos… Tres…_

Gritó su nombre, totalmente libre de apelativos y todo se volvió de colores brillantes. Tal vez había sido a propósito o solo había sido un impulso de su propia excitación, pero cuando él se había acomodado entre sus piernas, aún cubierto por sus pantalones, había bombeado tres veces contra su feminidad y le había hecho perder la conciencia con tan sólo ese roce.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, mareada de placer, él le sonreía de lado, orgulloso de sí mismo por haber logrado que ella llegara a un orgasmo tan pronto. Así que sí había sido a propósito, pero a ella le importó un cuerno. No quería saber cómo es que él sabía hacer eso, no quería arruinar ese momento... Pero aun así se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Neji se apartó para terminar de desnudarse, quedando completamente expuesto ante ella. Hinata casi convulsiona ante la visión que tenía y se olvidó de su pena, pues era más fuerte lo que llamaba la atención de sus sentidos que el sentirse desgraciada en ese preciso momento.

¡Era taaaan grande! Kami-sama _¿quién se había atrevido a dotarlo de esa manera?_ Ya no había vuelta atrás, y se eso estaba segura, porque si no terminaban en ese momento, seguramente Hinata se volvería loca. Solo que no se explicaba cómo es que _eso_ entraría en ella…

Él dejó que lo admirara, orgulloso de sí mismo y dejándose llevar por la excitación de verla a ella casi perdiendo la conciencia al conocerlo. Hinata extendió una mano temerosa y lo tomó, haciendo que él se estremeciera y que su miembro se ensanchara aún más si era posible.

Ella no estaba muy segura de qué hacer a continuación. El tacto era suave, pero la dureza era totalmente palpable. Lo recorrió con la mano lánguida, temerosa de hacerle daño, pero conforme más lo iba sintiendo mayor era el impulso de apretar con más fuerza. Y justo cuando iba a llegar a la punta, Neji gimió y le apartó la mano con suavidad.

—Ahora no —susurró.

Ella no protestó y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo de nuevo entre sus piernas, olvidándose de que ella todavía no estaba completamente desnuda. Neji se acercó con cuidado a su feminidad, perdido en su mirada, y cuando la rozó los dos convulsionaron.

— ¡Hinata-sama!

Hinata se recuperó rápidamente, pero Neji se agarraba fuertemente de las sábanas y se estaba poniendo rojo, por lo que ella temió lo peor.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimaste? —dijo preocupada.

—Me… estabas esperando… ¿verdad? —resopló no sin esfuerzo.

Ella no pudo ponerse más roja porque de lo contrario hubiera explotado y fue incapaz de responder.

—Quí-quítate la yukata ya… No creo ser capaz de contenerme… por más tiempo.

Ella obedeció sin dudarlo, quedando completamente desnuda, lo cierto era que ella tampoco podría resistir mucho más. Y en cuanto lo hizo, él entró en ella casi al instante. Hinata sintió un leve dolor, pero poco o nada le importó ante el hecho de que él sabía cómo tocarla para llevarla a la cima del placer cada que él volvía a penetrarla.

Sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y más rápidas, y para ella se le volvió imposible poder seguirle el paso, así que lo dejó hacer de ella lo que Neji desease. Se perdió en el mar de ardor y no estuvo segura de cuántas veces vio chispas de colores ni de cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que escuchó de nuevo su nombre en boca de Neji y sintió que un calor extraño pero a la vez cómodo se derramaba en su interior, dando paso a otra cabalgadura hacia el país de colores al tiempo que su boca era ferozmente atacada.

Neji dejó caer todo su peso sobre ella, pero rodó a un lado para no hacerle daño, llevándola pegada a su boca, reduciendo el nivel de pasión de su roce hasta convertirlo en un beso dulce, suave y pausado.

Hinata suspiró al momento de terminar el beso, acomodándose junto a Neji. Y, atacada por la vergüenza del impudor propio, se tapó la cara con las manos. Sin embargo, el hombre a su lado le insistió hasta hacerla retirarlas.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo creer lo que estoy pensando…

Neji sonrió y volvió a acostarse, aliviado de que al menos Hinata no se estuviera arrepintiendo ya desde entonces. Su brazo derecho le fungía de almohada y el otro abrazó posesivamente la cintura de su prima, haciendo que la espalda femenina estuviera pegada a su pecho.

— ¿En qué piensas, Hinata?

—Yo… —dudó ella —. Es cierto cuando dicen que la realidad supera a la ficción. Fue… mucho mejor que en cualquiera de mis sueños —murmuró una Hinata roja como un tomate.

Neji la soltó para recargar su cabeza sobre ambos brazos, quedando de espaldas sobre la cama y no pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente.

—Eso es obvio —dijo —. Estuviste despierta todo el tiempo y esta vez sí que terminamos…

La melena negro-azulada voló en el campo de visión del shinobi al voltear su compañera la cara bruscamente para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿¡Qué!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Bueeeeeno, después de desaparecer por miles de años, regreso al fin con un fic un poco (o mucho...) _hot_ jajaja. ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que es la primera vez que hago un lemon, hace bastante que quiero hacer uno y últimamente no he satisfecho mi apetito por buenos lemons de esta pareja, así que... ¡Decidí hacer uno propio! jejeje. Sorry si esta muy explícito, demasiado burdo o vulgar, créanme que quise hacer algo de calidad, pero es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, así que pido críticas constructivas please!

Con respecto a Déjeme Enseñarle para quienes siguen o seguían ese fic, pues la verdad lamento decirles que no sé cuando valla a actualizar o si lo haga, pues perdí toda la historia cuando ¡ya la había terminado! La verdad me puse tan triste cuando eso sucedió que toda la inspiración se fue por un caño y no quise escribir más esa historia. De todos modos, si se mueren por saber en qué terminará, díganme porque tal vez interceda por ustedes con mi musa y la obligaré a trabajar día y noche para reescribir lo que hemos perdido ¿si?

Espero sus reviews! Recuerden que cada que me envían uno me ayudan a escribir con más frecuencia! :D

BESOS

Maranine


End file.
